


You and Me, Always

by N_Scribe



Series: Lifetime Together (Ambrose/Levi collection) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent because these two Revs deserve so much better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: Since I ignore canon to suit my own needs; I am most certainly changing Levi's fate from Season One. Why? Because I want to and honestly that's all the reason I really need. So Canon, whomst? I do not know her.Carry on.*~*~*~*
Relationships: Ambrose Dickenson | Fish/Levi
Series: Lifetime Together (Ambrose/Levi collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956826
Kudos: 1





	You and Me, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The plot and pairing are mine and everything else is borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made.

_You and Me, Always_

  
  


It would be the next morning that he'd feel himself dragged back to the right side of the line. Eyes squeezed shut tight and feeling a rush of relief as the burning stops, Levi doesn't dare move too afraid that another misstep will get him pitched right back.

  
  


He's very aware when the shackle around his ankle is removed and struggles with the want to tighten into as small a form as he can manage. “Here's a good idea for you while you are unable to argue with me; do not ever do that again because if you do and I am forced to make another example of you it's going to be Ambrose that pays the price.”

  
  


He feels himself flinch knowing that it was not an idle threat and definitely not wanting Bobo Del Rey anywhere in Fish’s general vicinity if he was angry. “Good,” the male continues clearly feeling his response, “Since we understand each other now know that I do not want to have to do this again.”

  
  


Of course he leaves him there to finish healing, not that anything was that much of a threat which is both blessing and curse because that means anyone of the others could, in theory, come there. He just doubts after the spectacle their boss had made of him that no one was very desiring of crossing him in any way.

  
  


So he tells himself to just rest and get back to the trailer hopefully before someone else told Ambrose about this. He doubted his partner would do anything stupid: Fish was far more cautious in his dealings than Levi and tended to be careful. Levi could be strong-willed and throw himself headfirst into things even ones that weren’t good for him. It was something that hadn’t changed from their past.

  
  


And he almost manages something akin to sleep, his body needing to conserve energy to repair the burnt flesh when he makes out the distinct sound of footsteps. He can’t bring himself to look and hopes that it’s not more trouble. “Why is it that I’m never surprised anymore?”

  
  


Fish’s voice is quieter than his normal playful tone and Levi wants to reassure him that it was fine, that he would be fine because he would but he hasn’t the energy for that. “I want so badly to just punch him for this. There was no reason even to secure Doc’s promise of loyalty...which by now we all know is garbage. He’s going to side with Wynonna in the end. She’s an Earp. It’s damn near inevitable.”

  
  


He tries to speak but his throat is too hoarse from screaming so he merely manages to open his eyes and gaze up at the other. Ambrose’s expression is pained but tender. “Honestly, Trouble,” he murmurs as he kneels down, “You need to be more careful with things.”

  
  


He closes his eyes again as Ambrose reaches and lightly threads his fingers through his hair. “I know what you’re going to say though,” he remarks, “You’ll point out that it wasn’t much of a choice at this point and if things aren’t made clear about our Boss’s ability to follow through on threats he’s going to have a hell of a time reigning in some of the Revs. I know that. I just...could he pick someone else to make an example out of?”

  
  


Levi is sure he probably could; too many of the Revenants seemed ill-disposed towards doing anything useful at this stage but he knew also that Bobo Del Rey was a man of forward thinking. He could see the big picture better than anyone and so Levi had to trust he knew what he was doing. Trust and keep his nose out of things better. But they were all so goddamn tired of the curse and dealing with each new Heir. Some peace would be nice at this point that wasn’t hell.

  
  


Ambrose soon goes silent and Levi wonders what his lover was considering before he feels the light weight of a sheet drawn over him. “No sense in moving you right now,” he murmurs, “So guess we’re sleeping under the stars tonight. If we’re lucky you’ll be healed by the morning.” And if there was a more clear punishment for idiocy it was the fact that he cannot enjoy the feel of the other making himself comfortable against him.

  
  


Ambrose’s words would ring true as Levi stirs at daybreak. Awakening, he finds most of the burns have all but vanished and the rest would be gone by that evening. He watches Ambrose sleep curled into him content and peaceful. Levi smiles at the sight he makes like that. Of all the things in the world; that he had Ambrose was his most cherished blessing. While this curse wasn’t something he would wish on anyone, having the one man he loved most with him made it bearable.

  
  


It’s not long before his partner stirs, eyes blinking open slowly before he’d smile. “Well, there you are. Feel like getting into less trouble going forward?”

  
  


“To be fair...that wasn’t exactly the plan here,” he manages.

  
  


Ambrose chuckles as he sits up before leaning and kissing his nose. “Ah huh. You get into trouble without even looking for it. I can’t say as I don’t worry but...sometimes it just doesn't do any good to work oneself up. Besides, I think the others are going to finally get into line with that little show. If someone like Doc Holliday will do as he’s told...they might want to stay on the Boss’s good side.”

  
  


“We need to get the Heir to do something else with her time that isn’t chasing us down.”

  
  


“Maybe,” Ambrose agrees, “but for now we need to just stay out of the boss’s way and let him handle things. I’d prefer if you’d stay close and out of his hair for a bit.”

  
  


Levi slowly pulls him closer before murmuring, “For you? Anything.”

  
  


Ambrose chuckles before cupping his face and kissing him softly, sweetly. “I love you, you troublesome thing. Now c’mon and let’s get you showered.”


End file.
